


He's falling out of reach

by Architectemy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sad, Snippets, lol, mention of hickeys, unbeta, very prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Architectemy/pseuds/Architectemy
Summary: Jeno is slowly falling out of reach... and he could not do anything about it.





	He's falling out of reach

**Author's Note:**

> Yutaswifeu DONT READ THIS. I REPEAT. DONT READ THIS. THANK YOU. This will be a sad fic. ANd sorry for my english *insert 'Sorry for my english' by IN2IT. IM SORRY FOR THE REALLY SHORT SUMMARY, hey it would be a summary if it weren't short right? ha ha... ha okay im sorry. but yeah im sorry for writing this. this was supposed to be a happy ending but turns out sad. And i was planning to write a sequel to this if people actually like it. But if they dont its okay because who likes reading a sad fic. 
> 
> *me looking at myself in the mirror : YOU ARE A FOOL FOR WRITING THIS FIC

Jeno and Renjun both were from two different world yet, they managed to find love and falls back into each other. Even though there were many obstacle and hardship through out their journey, the two ended up getting married. Nothing else matters to them, as long as they have each other. They bought their dream house with a big beautiful garden full with roses, lilies and sunflowers. Their marriage is full of love, passionate kisses and happiness just like how they fell in love for the first time. Jeno would always prefers to stay at home after work so that he could see Renjun walking into the house with his big drawing tube. Jeno finds it very cute how the tube looks almost as big as his body. How Renjun would look in his black apron, standing in the kitchen trying his best to cook Jeno the best meal. They both are living their happy married life, and being to together is enough for both of them and this is Renjun's goal in life. To be happily married to his first love, Jeno. 

For Renjun everything is perfect, sometimes it is too perfect that Renjun did not see the flaws in their marriage. Turns out what they have after marrying for five years was not enough... well not enough for Jeno. Jeno has been going out alot more rather than staying at home like he always does. He would go out at night with his other colleague after work and Renjun would be the one to receive a phone call asking him to pick up his drunk husband at some random bars in town. Renjun never said anything and ended up crying after putting Jeno to bed. The next day Jeno wakes up without saying anything, as if nothing happens. 

Renjun noticed that everytime they were together, Jeno always hides his phone away or randomly reply to his phone with a big smile plastered on his face. When he calls jeno to go to bed, he would find Jeno talking in the balcony, smiling and laughing. Renjun would wake up at dawn to make him breakfast and pack him lunches but Jeno always forgot to take it with him. So when he ask permission to meet him for lunch It gets worse when Jeno did not came home from work until the next morning, Renjun would call the office asking his husband where about but all they said is Jeno left the office already. And when Renjun tries to kiss him, he would avoid Renjun or just give him a little peck on the lips. Their kisses is not the same anymore, and it terrified Renjun to the point that he could not sleep at night. He tries many things to spice up their sex life, trying his best to follow his friend's advice but non of it work like how they supposed to . Did he do something to make Jeno uncomfortable, is Jeno's job that tiring for him until Renjun could not get a single goodnight kisses. Is Renjun being too much 

It started on their fourth anniversary when renjun woke up the next morning on the couch feeling chill, there on the table he can see all the food he prepared the night before scattered and cold , like someone was too hungry and yet too drunk to eat it properly. He saw Jeno coming out from the bedroom, neck full of hickeys. Jeno does not look surprised to see Renjun on the couch, as if what Renjun see is nothing and completely normal. As if he was telling Renjun that he does not care about Renjun anymore. Renjun wanted to cry when jeno turn his back away from him, but Renjun chose not to because he was afraid of accepting that his relationship is going downfall. And afraid to accept the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he never gets the love, passionate kisses and happiness that he wants in return. 

Jeno is slowly falling out of reach... and he could not do anything about it.


End file.
